Dark Secrets
by maxman144
Summary: Max,kat and berto have to save jeff before the time runs out.
1. Chapter 1 Let god sort em out

Chapter 1: let god sort em out

Chapter 1: let god sort em out.

Okay for those who don't know who "Elementor" is I will tell you, Elementor is the new villian in the "Max Steel" movies which aren't released in the U.S. but can be watched in Spanish on "Youtube", anyway, Elementor originally started as a Bio-Constrictor clone who went mad. The reptile like creature enhances his natural abilities with the use of different isotopes which grants him the capacity to mimic different basic elements. Elementor can transform himself into a mass of rock(earth), which can give him control of rocks, water, which give him control of water and is able to turn his right arm into a whip-like arm, air, which gives him control of the air to form tornadoes, lava (fire), which gives him control of volcanoes and fire, or metal, which gives him control of anything that uses metal and is able to raise or sink it into the ground, and you will read that there are "Android Psycho's" in this, they are just "Psycho" just completely Metal. Hope that helps.

"Man you never let us have fun destroying peoples life." Elementor said.

"Deal with it or ill rip your head off," An android Psycho said.

Meanwhile at N-Tek

"Dad, I need to go with Kat to Asia because some of our agents think they spotted Psycho there." Max said.

But then Psycho breaks through a wall and pushes Max into his Transfasic rejuvenator.

"I'm going to have fun blowing this place straight to heck." Psycho said.

Just then he presses a button while jumping on to an airplane and then N-Tek blows up.

Later Max begins to awake.

"Where am I?" Max said.

Then Elementor in his ice form and since n-Tek is on a wood bridge he shoots the supports of N-Tek with his Ice gun arm and what is left of N-Tek goes under water, then gets out of the water and walks to Psycho and the android.

"I think I drowned Max but Jeff and everyone else got out." Said Elementor.

But then a flash off green light comes from the water and Max bursts out and grabs Elementor and they both hit the ground, then Elementor grabs Max and troughs him against the ground, Max then kicks Elementor in the head, Max then jumps back up and kicks Elementor in the head again and ice goes everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHH". Elementor yelled as max kicks him.

"Whoa, Didn't know I was that strong." Max said

Elementor and Max battle it out, but who will win? See in chapter 2 Rundown.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rundown

Chapter 2: Rundown

Chapter 2: Rundown

Last time max and Elementor started fighting now see who wins.

"AH". Yelled Elementor.

"You destroyed me". Said Elementor.

"Easy" Bragged Max.

Now he went after Psycho.

Then Elementor gets up and hits Max.

"What the heck your huge". Said Max.

"I know I'm just absorbing more ice water ha ha ha!" Said Elementor.

"Yeah but I know your weakness". Said Max

Just then Max goes turbo and jumps in the air and punches Elementor in the head, (where he puts the isotopes in).

"What the he…" Said Elementor before he shrunk back down.

BANG. Then Max falls to the floor bleeding.

"Sorry steel I had to you just didn't defeat me when I went to the comet". Said a mysterious voice.

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter I'm just getting used to it but see what happened to max in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 6Th isotope?

Chapter 3: 6Th Elementium isotope

Chapter 3: 6Th Elementium isotope

" EXTROYER!" Said Elementor

For those who don't know who Extroyer is — Troy Winter, a special agent and mercenary who can match Max's enhanced abilities without effort suffers a chemical mutation with a mysterious comet fragment which transforms him into a crystal like creature who can absorb other people's life force, and in the particular case of super human entities, their respective powers. Apparently, once he absorbs a living being, he can reuse it's appeareance as needed, but he needs to recharge from time to time using new crystal comet fragments. Starting with the release of Dark Rival, Extroyer also substitutes Elementor as Max's main opponent in the story line.

"Yes." Extroyer said.

"So what do you want to do with the dead body." Elementor said.

"GOING TURBO." Yelled max.

"AHHH." Said Extroyer as he fell down a dark hole.

"You're coming with me." Max said.

Back at N-Tek.

"Dad how did Elementor get the 6Th isotope?" Max said

"They don't know." Jeff said

"But max don't ever do that again." Jeff said

"Sure dad." Max said

Max then walks over to Elementor's room.

"See Elementor you don't rule the world and even you did we would get you." Max said

"So you see steel I'm not Elementor I'm an android." Said the ice android

"ROAR." Yelled the real Elementor.

"No." Said Max

"Dad I thought you said copper canyon was a safe place." Said Max

"It should be" Said Jeff.


End file.
